


The Game Grumps play FNAF: Sister Location, Episode 33

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Game Grumps, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Dan is better than Jon, Even though "It's just a DeviantArt Creepypasta" is the answer to all FNAF-related questions, Gen, I bet Scott Cawthon is, Laughing at all the fans that are trying to, What the fuck even are timelines?, Why do tags have a 100-character limit?, fit this game into the series timeline, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: And history repeats!





	

It was episode 33 of their Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location playthrough. They'd finally gotten through the game without dying to stuff they wouldn't have died to if they'd paid attention to the tutorials or been trying to play well. It was the last night, and the Game Grumps had defied Baby by running to the Private Room, which had cameras feeds of everything.

And then they got a message from a fan in the stream chat telling them to put in a certain code. They did so, laughing, and when they saw a camera feed of the Bite Of '87 Coma Kid's imaginary bedroom...

"Ohhh... okaaaay... " Dan said.

Arin stomped out.

"Arin, don't leave! Arin, don't-" Dan yelled.

The door slammed.

"ARIIIIIIIIN!I LOVE YOU!" Dan shouted.

"No, I'm fucking done! I'm fucking done!" Arin yelled back.

"No, you're not-" dan began.

"This is bullshit! This is fucking bullshit!" Arin yelled.

Dan broke out into hysterical laughter. "The timeline's fucked!"

"WHAAAAAT IS THIS?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT IS THIS?!" Arin roared.

Dan tried to move. "I'm stuck!"

"WHAT IS MY LIFE?! ...I can't do it, Dan!"

"I can't either!"

"I can't fucking DO IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOORE!!"

"TELL YA WHAT, ARIN?! YOU CAN GIVE UP NOW, OR YOU CAN FIGHT IT OUT! Because I certainly can't do it without you, and I know you can't do it without me!"

"...I appreciate it, but look at what we're dealing with, man!" Arin yelled, talking about The Mashup.

"Arin-"

"WE GOTTA DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE! YOU GOTTA DRAW A FUCKING LINE IN THE SAND, DUDE! YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT! You gotta look inside yourself and say, "What am I willing to put up with today?" NOT! FUCKING! THIS!"

And then they fucked up and got eaten by The Mashup.

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Dan yelled, and Subscribe was spelled Subslibe.


End file.
